


Такого никогда не случалось (хотя гарантированно было)

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Пьяный Америка ведет себя в точности как Англия. Подавленный, пьяный Англия.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Never Happened ( EXCEPT THAT IT DID)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231779) by abdals. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/33986).

Этим вечером Артур трезв, Альфред же пьян в хлам.

Этим вечером — какая ирония — всё шиворот-навыворот и это, чёрт возьми, даже смешно. Подобного не случалось с двадцатых, пожалуй.

— Твою же ма-а-ать…

Альфред способен оценить своё состояние, он прекрасно понимает, что напился в стельку — но именно сейчас ему на это плевать. Звон в ушах сменяется белым шумом, когда Америка роняет голову на руки и прячет лицо. Мир искажают помехи, кровь гулко отдаёт в висках, а сердце всё тяжелее и тяжелее — давит на рёбра, на внутренности, и Альфред хватает ртом воздух и горбится над барной стойкой, надеясь, что тяжесть уйдёт. Но всё плохо, плохо, плохо — и он глухо стонет и накрывает руками голову, а потом…

— Америка? — спрашивает кто-то у него за спиной. Альфред чувствует резь в глазах и смеётся — этот голос так забавно искажается шумом, особенно из-за акцента. Кстати, кто это вздумал звать его Америкой на людях и…

А, ну конечно.

— Отвали, — бурчит Альфред. — Н-не хочу… Н-не буду твои мерзкие булочки. Горелое говно.

Говорящий повышает голос. Сердито твердит что-то про непристойное поведение в общественных местах и про необходимость спать дома, а не прямо тут.

Альфред горбится сильнее и зажимает ладонями уши. Яростно мотает головой, как глупый капризный мальчишка: он не хочет ничего слышать. Он устал, устал это выслушивать. Его тело измучено проблемами его людей и войной во Вьетнаме и ещё этот грёбаный Россия…

— Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, убирайся вон, — потому что он не хочет этого слышать и ему не нужно этого слышать, только не от Артура, только не сейчас.

Даже сквозь импровизированные беруши из десяти пальцев он слышит вздох и скрип, когда Артур садится на табурет рядом.

— Альфред.

Только сейчас, когда тёплая ладонь касается его спины, он понимает, что резь в глазах — это оттого, что он плачет.

Прекрасно.

Потом как-то неожиданно руки больше не накрывают голову, они обнимают Артура за плечи, за шею, мнут этот дурацкий твидовый костюм, из которого Англия не вылезает. Альфред узнаёт его, этого ублюдка, Артура. Узнаёт безошибочно, потому что Артур всегда пахнет шикарным старомодным одеколоном из сороковых, дождём и морем. Узнаёт безошибочно, потому что Артур всегда цепенеет так в его руках — никак не может привыкнуть к случайным физическим проявлениям нежности. Узнаёт безошибочно этот смущённый смешок и узнаёт неловкие ответные объятия.

Неловкие, неестественные, почти механические, как у куклы или робота из «Звездных войн». Почему-то воображаемая картинка так невыносимо уморительна, что Альфред смеётся и плачет, елозит лицом о жёсткую ткань и утыкается носом в шею Артура. Кажется, он стискивает Англию слишком сильно, он слышит сдавленный вздох и его колотят по спине и даже кричат на него немного.

Но это ничего, ничего страшного. Сейчас это неважно, потому что Артур обнимает его и называет «мой мальчик». И это здорово, это так здорово, и такого не было с самой Франко-индейской войны. Это так замечательно, что Альфред решает вслух сообщить Артуру об этом, и то, как Артур поперхнётся в ответ, будет стоить затраченного на разговор лишнего усилия.


End file.
